Never Give Up Who You Love Just For A Silly Title
by SpiritNights
Summary: Panic filled her body as she searched for her daughter, but she never planned on falling in love that night, especially with him. R&R. ABANDONED


Hey, heres what I thought up once! I can't exactly remember how, tbh, I don't have a clue. But anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything out of this story, apart from.. Hiro, Alician, and the plot. Not alot, mhm? ;D

R&R please.

**Summary**; Panic filled her body as she searched for her daughter, but she never planned on falling in love that night, especially with _him_.

"**Never Give Up On Who You Love Just For A Silly Title.**"

* * *

The slender figure moved around nimbly, the panic that resided in the bottom of her stomach lifted, wrecking havoc to her nerves.

Dark blue eyes clouded as she thought of the dreading possibilities- What if her daughter was hurt? Kidnapped? Now, that was taking it a little too far, but what would have happened to her daughter? It made her feel so torn apart, her reason for living was not by her side made her tremble.

The young lady no older than twenty ran through the sopping wet street, the rain water flooding the road at least 3 inches high, and no doubt it would rise higher.

As she tried jumping from the dry patches to another, she yelled her daughters name loudly, the despair flooding into her frightened voice. She hoped for a reply, even if it was a short shout. Anything. Anything that could lead her towards her daughter. Kaoru felt petrified, her feeling were going haywire. At first, she was not too keen on having a kid, but it happened, even if her boyfriend left her at her first talk about marriage, and she had been warned by her parents that she would get no help what-so-ever from them, she did not give the child away or have an abortion, because she had gotten into the mess- she was determined to set it right.

Now that Kaoru had the little girl, she would never give her away for anything. Alician was just so lovable, so adorable, it would be hard to imagine life without her.

She could picture her little girl in her mind off by heart,- those cute, big eyes looked as edible as chocolate, and along with the soft tumble of raven hair and pale skin, Kaoru could just eat her up.

The only thing the innocent girl had gotten from her deserting father was the eyes, but the rest of the features were all Kaoru. The small nose, high cheek bones, plump lips, with little dimples each side of her mouth every time she laughed and smiled, and all of this was outlined by a heart-shaped head.

"Alician!" Kaoru cried.

She ran through the once beautiful park which resembled a swampish grass area.

She searched all the areas that would cover you from rain, but there was no sign.

'Where the hell is she?!' She thought frantically, her dark bangs clinging to her face.

Just as she was about to run to the arcade, when the sight right in front of her stopped her in her tracks.

Surely enough, there, right across the road, coated in rain was her ex-boyfriend, Alicians father.

She could not move, could not breathe, and she could not think properly, but she was stable enough to see that the bastard held her daughter roughly by her little slender wrist.

"Hey asshole, get your dirty hands off my daughter! Who the hell allowed you to touch her?!" Kaoru bellowed, fear replaced by a sudden spurt of anger.

Moments later, Kaoru's hand connected with Hiros face after she gained her senses back. Once she had taken her fist back, violent red finger marks were visible.

"I thought I told you to let go of her! Not stand there and stare at me."

Her reminder was short, cold, and bitter.

Using his shock, she pulled her daughter into her arms swiftly, hugging the little girl softly, and felt relieved that Alician had not been hurt too bad, except there would be a harsh bruise on her wrist.

Looking up at the man with Alician tucked under her chin, shock halted her for a second time as her full mouth formed an 'O' at seeing a short, breath-taking man with vibrant red hair held up in a high ponytail hold Hiro's hand in mid-air, stopping his attempt at hitting her.

The red heads hold was so strong that Kaoru could hear Hiros arm break.

In seconds, the short man had his sword to Hiros neck.

'A sword, this day and age?' She could not tare her saucer wide eyes away.

"Don't bother tainting your hands with his blood, he's not worth it."

Hard golden orbs came to glare at her, the flaming red bands framing his face.

"It doesn't matter who I kill, I've killed worse. Besides, do you not recognize who I am?" The man retorted bitingly.

Kaoru took in his whole appearance- Dead on 5 foot, murderous gold eyes, and a sharp scar in the shape of an 'X' covering the whole of his left cheek, along with bright red hair. Or, you could say it was blood stained red hair.

She just did not get it, the realization did not jump out and bite her on the ass, so who could he be? He had such amazing features. Was he even Japanese? He looked so feminine taking away the fact that the dark scar showered out masculinity and power. His skin looked so smooth, his hair looked so pretty, and his eyes just took the breath away out of her body, not to mention, a great body from what she could see!

"B-Batt..Ou..S-sai.." Hiro coughed out.

Said man pushed the sword a little tighter into Hiro's skin, letting the dark gloopy blood dribble down the creamy neck, and a little slithered down the silver gleaming blade.

Kaoru caught her breath.

"Leave now. Survive." Was all he bit out, and that sent Kaoru hugging her daughters body all the way to their apartment, never forgetting what happened, not even wanting to forget about her little greeting with the man slayer. She had heard he was quite a looker, but never this good!

As soon as they had left, the sword slid easily through Hiros neck.

Blood splattered against Battousai's face, clinging onto the dark blue, long sleeved top. He smirked with satisfaction at seeing Hiros head beside the prone body.

After chucking the lifeless body into the big metal bin, he left off towards his apartment, making a vow to see that girl and her daughter again.

--TBC!--

* * *

New chapter will be up soon! Damn, I gotta start getting my other story's chapters up too.

Remember, R&R this story! ;D

Becky.


End file.
